grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Rin
Lin is the 15th character in the Grand Chase. The goddess of life and the pure 'Agde nesiah' traveleast of the ancient evil and wicked warfare and down the tree, but Concerned about the resurrection of an ancient evil in his body and is sealed forever. As a result, but most of Agde nesiah to lose the power of eternal life sinjokui also be lost. The ancient town was liberated from evil will of the people worshiped her when she is taken care ofreincarnation is to give. After a very long time ago a girl was born in the village, she grows in the warm interest of the village people. However, at the age of 15 she was a huge disaster, shut up in the village with the help of the villagers managed toescape the disaster to confront her Help yourself to believe that the presence 'Kou sodium'will start a long trip. Medium-range character to use magic attacks, but unlike traditional magic type ofcharacter can be moved by running and Dash Rapid movement is possible. In addition, techniques and special moves all the commandsin the Glyph system is applied to a variety of combo is easy to link She is a free character, which means that she is a starter character in the game along with Elesis, Lire, Arme, Sieghart, and Lupus(KGC-wise). According to the trailer, she will introduce a new fighting style to the game, showing Lin casting her skills with arrows keys. When she uses a skill, 2 arrow keys will appear, hit them to enhance the skill. If you have no glyphs when you use her 3rd skill, a secret move will activate. (you must be in rage mode for this) Also, Lin has the Glyph system, where you may hit x (I think) and perform different attacks, dashing, or in the air, or in a combo. This attack will take one glyph. You have 5 glyphs and they recharge slowly, or faster if you hold x (I think). Also mentioned is Lin's own Rage System, which unlike Sieghart, Lin's attack damage increase greatly when her HP reaches a certain amount. She is the 2nd character to exist in the game created through the ideas of players in Brazil, the 1st being Lupus/Rufus who was created by players in Korea. Medium-range character to use magic attacks, but unliketraditional magic type of character can be moved byrunning and Dash Rapid movement is possible. In addition, techniques andspecial moves all the commands in the Glyph system is applied to a variety of combo is easy to link MOVES (1st) Flashes of light swung debt crippling the enemy in frontdantahyeong MOVES Rigid pattern when using this system can give to enemies. MOVES (2nd) In front of the eye of the storm that lasts a specific period of time the summons. Specific conflict with the enemy isbombing. In addition, the system for pattern close to the effect thatslows down enemy movement is applied. MOVES (3rd) Last joined forces to launch a huge flash in the airbeomwihyeong MOVES Damage pattern effects when using this system is applied. thumb|400px|rightthumb|400px|right